


Traditions, Sleepovers, and Truth or Dare

by bpd_changeling



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, cinchry, i will lead the revolution, its not super relevant to the story but i thought i'd mention it, mush is trans, one of the best ships no one ships, poly dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: A strong friend group is built on tradition. That was what Crutchie believed, anyway.(Rated T for language)





	Traditions, Sleepovers, and Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if Truth or Dare AUs are considered cliche; I love them. 
> 
> Anyway, to clarify, there are seven adopted Larkin kids- Crutchie, Jack, Race, Romeo, Blink, Sniper, and Smalls.

     A strong friend group is built on tradition. That was what Crutchie believed, anyway, and apparently his friends agreed, because it was the first Friday of October and, as always, they were all at his house for their monthly sleepover party. Medda, his foster mom, had complained in jest a few times that once a month was too often for parties, but Jack had pointed out that every day was practically a party already in a household of seven kids, and, after watching Race and Sniper knock over a lamp while play-wrestling on the floor, Medda had conceded the point.

     And so Crutchie found himself on the floor in front of the couch, leaning against Blink's legs with Smalls's head casually on his shoulder.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Mike asked. All heads turned to look at him. A few rolled their eyes, and others laughed. Crutchie grinned.

"Ah, I forgot you and Ike haven't been with the group that long," he said. The Scott twins had just moved into town a little under a month ago. "Rule number one of the Monthly Sleepover Party is that the first activity is always Truth or Dare." Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked skeptically. Crutchie feigned offense.

"I don't care for your tone, Isaac. To answer your question, we do Truth or Dare first because it's tradition." Ike made a 'tsk' sound.

"But why does that matter?" Romeo, sitting beside him on a beanbag, turned to eye him incredulously.

"You come into _my_ good Christian household and spread this blasphemy?!" Ike looked like he wanted to retort, but he let it go.

     "Alright, guys, who's going first?" Romeo went on. Blink and Mush both raised their hands at the same time, and Race snorted.

"Oh, sure, just rub it in that you're the only ones here in a stable relationship and therefore don't have crushes to hide, why don't you." Spot nudged him jokingly.

"You _have_ a stable relationship, dumbass." Race rolled his eyes.

"Let me rephrase: you are the only strictly monogamous ones in a stable relationship and therefore don't have any crushes to hide, and my boyfriend likes to pretend he doesn't understand my point just to be a pain." Spot smirked but kissed his cheek in an emollient gesture.

     "Mush," Jack said, trying to get the game back on track, "Truth or dare." Mush wiggled nervously.

"Um... dare." Jack grinned maliciously.

"Good. I dare you to put an ice cube in your bra." Mush glared.

"Oh my god, I hate you so much sometimes," he said, but he obediently left the room and came back with a slightly damp unusual lump under his shirt that made him squirm with discomfort every few seconds. "Alright, done. My turn. Um... Finch!" The auburn-haired boy looked up with his usual easy, dorky grin, and Crutchie's heart fluttered at the sight. He bit his tongue. _'No, you can't do that. You can't feel that. He has a boyfriend. ... A really cute boyfriend.'_ Against his will, Crutchie's eyes slid over to Henry, whose arm was currently draped over Finch's shoulder while a copy of Lord of the Rings rested in his lap. Crutchie had to fight back a giggle. Only Henry Liu would bring a book that big to a party.

"Truth," Finch said. Mush asked a question, but Crutchie didn't hear it, or the response; he was too caught up staring at Finch's freckles. He was so distracted that he wasn't aware of anything else until he suddenly heard his own name called. He blinked. Finch was looking right at him. And judging by the slightly amused expression on his face, he had seen Crutchie staring. Crutchie felt his cheeks heat up.

"Sorry, what?" Finch looked at him oddly.

"Uh... truth or dare?" Crutchie had to fight to stop from slapping himself. _'Oh, duh.'_

"Um, truth?" Finch considered for a moment, then asked, "Who was the last person you kissed?" Crutchie's stomach dropped. _'Kill me. Someone kill me right now. End my suffering.'_

"I, uh... well, if I'm being totally honest... I, um, haven't. You know, kissed anyone," he forced out. At his side, Smalls squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he shot his sister a grateful look. Then he fixed his eyes on the ground. Several long seconds of absolute silence stretched out. Eventually Sniper, who sat criss-cross behind him on the couch, gave him a small nudge. Correctly interpreting the gesture, Crutchie forced his eyes upward.

     Finch was looking at him with soft, concerned eyes. And then he said the last thing Crutchie ever would have expected.

"Would you, um... want to?" Crutchie's heart stopped. His eyes went wide.

"What?" Now it was Finch's turn to look nervous.

"Yeah, I mean- there's no pressure or anything, I just thought, like- I dunno, okay, you're really cute and- I'm just being dumb, you can forget it if you want, I just thought I'd ask...." He trailed off into silence. It took Crutchie a moment to regain his ability to form words. He wanted to scream, _'Yes!'_ What actually came out was, "You think I'm... cute?" Finch bit his lip.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I do."

"But what about... I mean, aren't you dating Henry?" To his shock, Henry shrugged.

"I mean, I like you too, so..." Crutchie's head was spinning. He made a lot of nonsensical sounds before managing to say just a single word.

"Yes."

     Finch and Henry's faces split into wide grins. Several of their friends cheered. Suddenly, all Crutchie's siblings were around him, crushing him in a group hug.

"Our little boy's growing up!" Romeo cried, and got elbowed in the ribs for it. They all laughed. When they had all settled back down, Crutchie got to his feet (with complaints from Smalls) and settled happily between his two new boyfriends on the carpet. Finch brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and cocked his head to the side, a silent question. Crutchie's answer was to lean in and press their lips together.

     Finch smiled into the kiss, and Crutchie couldn't help but give a giggle of joy in return. As soon as they broke apart, Henry leaned forward to take his turn, and Crutchie looped his arms around his neck, laughing as all their friends whooped and cheered. He couldn't stop grinning the rest of the night, even if he tried. And when he lay in bed that night with both boyfriends curled up beside him, all he could think was, "God, I love these traditions."


End file.
